Is this how it supose to be ?
by winxprincess44
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. After 3 long years of dating, Bloom and Sky finally decide to tie the knot !But when an old flame comes back to visit Sky will Bloom start to have regrets about her decision with marring him? R&R PLEASE PLEASE
1. Planning

This is still my old story "My Life" i just decided i dont like the name and so i changed it and fixed up the summary a bit hope you like it better because i do

Hey every one my name is Madison. And this is my first everrrrrr fanfiction Please dont make me feel bad

love every one who took the time to read my story...much love goes out to youll

* * *

It was a beautiful friday afternoom when Bloom and the girls were gettin their hair ,nails & toes done for tomorrow which was

Blooms wedding day. "So Bloom how do you feel about tomorrow" asked Stella excitingly .Well i am excited but at the same time i am

sooo nervous. Whats there to be nervous about girl you have every thing a girl could have ever wanted plus by tomorrow you will get even more . That's

true but….and she as cut off when her limo driver walked in the door then she forgot she and the girls were supose to be on eracklyon for wedding

rehearsals. Oh gosh I forgot were LATE!Sorry Markco were you waiting out there all this time for us? but when he didn't anwser she

knew that was a yes. A few hours after the extensive ride they finally reached to Eraklyon .Bloom and the girls walked into the castles

Ball room where the event would take place tomorrow. While Stella ,Flora, Techna, Musa, and Layla went to match up with Brandon, Helia ,Timmy ,

Riven and Nabu . Sky come and walked over to Bloom. He took her hand and gently kissed it Bloom looked a him and blushed,

she tried not to but she could`nt help it .He looked at her and couldn't help but smile."I missed u" she told him "well you no I missed

you too" he said while kissing her on her soft silky lips but before they could get any furtherr Sky's father called them to start the

practice .

After practice was over and Bloom and Sky was in their room and it was about 1:42am and both of them were tried and but yet excited.

Bloom had to get up around 4am so she and the girls could get ready and make sure every thing is perfect. It didnt make sense Sky going to sleep because he and his father still had

some things to cover ."Bloom ill see u in the morning" Sky said starting to walk outthe room."But Sky where are you going bloom asked him with a puppy

face which she knew he couldnt resist ."Well I have to finish up something for my father" "So do i get to see you before the wedding? Bloom

asked ."Im afraid not" he replied .Blom didnt have a frown an her face but u could tell she was sad about his anwser. But he had to make it up to

her some how. "But I could give u this tho" Sky said walking up to her kissing her on da lips she wasent expecting it but she kissed him back .

He Depenth the kiss and then pushes his tounge in her mouth and was playin all up in her mouth . The only reason Bloom Broke the kiss

because she was out of breath but other than that she would have let the kiss last forever ."Ill see you tomorrow" Sky said "Oh and good luck".

_(That Waz mi first story hope u liked it )_

ps i starting my next chapter it will be in verry soon XOXOXOX


	2. The Big Day!

With Bloom 

It was about 4:30am and Bloom was extremely nervous. She was already in the dressing room which was huge .The makeup specialist and all the

dresses were already there all Bloom was waiting for was for the girls to come.

With Sky

Sky had just finish up some work (some stuff about being a King)and had just got out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door so he

quickly wrap a towel around his waist and went to the door ." i hope i get to se Bloom before its time "he thought to himself .He

hoped it would've been his parents or Bloom to the door but instead surprisingly it was Diaspro ."Hey babe long time no see" she said walking

into the room." How come I am just hearing about this wedding of yours" she asks ."Maybe because your NOT invited"!. A voice yelled at her from

behind. When Diaspro turned around it was Bloom . "Uhh who ask you" she yelled back Bloom was about to rip Diaspros head off but Sky held her

back. "We both don't like u so before Bloom kill u I suggest u should go". Diaspro looked at them with red hotness in her eyes then she

stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. "You think we were to hard on her" Bloom asked looking at Sky ."Well at least she will

finally leave us alone" he said kissing her but before the kiss could last any longer Stella and the girls walked in "OHHHHH!!!!!" "A good luck kiss

before the wedding" Musa said "that's so romantic" flora backuped while Bloom and Sky were blushing like crazy. "Sorry for interrupting you guys

but we have to get ready" Stella told them and Sky put on some cloths the guys are waiting on in the 2nd floor dressing room (cuz they were on

the 6th floor) ."Any way I will see u later Bloom", Sky said giving her one last kiss on her cheek. Before Sky went in the room with the rest of the

guys he had to go in his room to put on some cloths first. "Okay ladies lets get started" the makeup lady said as all the girls sat in the chairs line

up across the room .After their makeup ,hair and manicure was finished getting its last touch

up, it was time to put on the dresses first they help Bloom put on her dress which was a sleeveless pearly white dress that fell straight to the

floor with Perl beads to the top and at the end of her dress. All the girls dresses were different from blooms (well duh she was da bride)their

dress were sky blue which was Blooms fav color Stella was the bridesmaid so her dress was sort of different hers was a back out and sorta short

while the other girls own as long and spaghetti strapped.

The guys were about ready they wore a tux with a sky blue lining on the inside .While on the other hand Sky wore his royal outfit which was

crystal white .It was time for the guys to go into the ball room. It was a ball room but it was an out side ballroom which had a beach behind it

.The room was gorgeous it had white and blue flowers and balloons all over. The room eventually started to fill up wit people from different

planets .Both of blooms parents Mike, Vanessa and Queen Mariam and King Oritel were there and some other people she didn't even no. When

you become King or Queen the wedding will be very different .It was time to start and Sky's parents were sitting on the thrones where Bloom and

Sky would be. Whiles Stella and the girls Brandon and the boy slowly walked up the looonnnngggg aisle Bloom and Sky where behind the

enormous golden doors ready to walk out .Bloom had a bouquet with all kinds of different flowers in her hand and attached her other hand

around Sky's, he looked down at her and asked " are you ready " she looked at him and smiled "of course im ready then suddenly the huge doors

began to open. Presenting your new King and Queen of Eraklyon than they both walked out slowly Bloom could feel everyone looking at her but

she kept on smiling ,as they passed each row every one in that row would bow .As they reached up by the thrones they looked at each other

then faced the King Oritel and King Erendor got the crowns for their kingdoms and passed it down to their children .King Orital placed the crown of

sparks on Blooms head then kissed her on her on her forehead and bowed when he was finished Bloom wanted to cry instantly then king Erendor

placed the crown on Sky's head .After all of this Sky turned to Bloom and placed a gold ring with three huge diamonds on it on her finger and tears

ran swiftly down her cherry cheeks she never saw that ring before she only saw her engagement ring .Before she could look at Sky he was

kissing her she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

**At the reception**

Every one was out side where the reception was taking place having a good time celebrating their new King and Queen .Bloom felt like she

needed some time alone to think about her new life ahead of her ,so she went to one of highest balconies in the castle .She looked over seeing

all the people ,then smiling because she then realized the new life she has. Then out of nowhere she felt someones warm arms wrap around her

when see looked behind her it was Sky she smiled at him.

* * *

**_I did it over! i did a few changes please review_**


	3. WHAT?

"Congratulations honey" Blooms mother said while hugging her. "Thanks"she replied. "So u have some thing to tell

me"Bloom asked , "yea but lets find Sky and his parents first"her mother answered.

As they reached in the room with Sky and his parents they started to talk ."So now that both of you are

officially committed to each other we need a huge favor from both of you ….. Well how should I say this" Samera asked

looking at Mariam for support. "Well sweet heart we all need u to get pregnant" ."WHAT!!!!"

Both Bloom and Sky shouted. "Why" Bloom asked "because that's the law and tradition" Erendor

told her. "Does she have to get pregnant now can we wait like a few months or years". "No Sky" his

mother told him"you are married now so you both have to have a baby now, the days are passing very quickly and Eraklyon needs a heir to the

throne". Bloom looked at Sky then looked at the ground .So your saying I have to have a baby rite, so how can we ……..well you no if we don't have

any privacy at all ". Asked bloom. Well that's why we are sending you both on a 2 week cruise and a honeymoon at the same time .A

cruise? Sky asked "we still wouldn't have any privacy like we would want, on a cruise ship". "Well Sky

your royalty you won't go on a public cruise ship". Oritel told them ."Were sending you on a mini cruise it has every thing like a regular cruise ship

but only enough for two". Sky and Bloom looked at each other and smiled" that sounds good" Bloom said . Any ways Its time you both should get

some rest because your going on your honeymoon first thing in the morning" . As the came out of their parents sight Sky swooped Bloom up

Lifting her Bridal Style carrying her to a room ."Sky where are we going "Bloom questioned "I thought you might want to go somewhere private to

night since its our wedding night" he said, with Bloom knowing exactly what he was thinking . As they reached the room Sky gently placed her in

the center of the bed and immediately started to kiss her . Bloom moved her lips from his and whispered "so this is why you wanted privacy.

"Yup"! He said and started kissing her again but this time she just let him until he started to zip down her dress and threw it on the floor while

at the same time she was undressing him………..about half an hour later after they were finish they were still awake and Bloom looked at Sky

snuggling up under him and pulled the the covers up to her chest. "Sky can u believe our parents" Bloom said looking at her husband who was just day

dreaming ."What are you thinking about "she asked him after he didn't answer "Nothing much just about how my life would be without you , I

wouldnt no what to do ."Awe Sky thats so sweet of you."Bloom said looking up at him . "but no worries I wont leave your side I love you too much

to do that to you" she said which made him smile . "I love you too "he said these words made her react by kissing him.

AWE sweet ending

plezzzz review then i will write more


	4. A huge surprise

**SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG BUT I WAS SORTA IN A SERIOUS SITUATION BUT ITS OKAY NOW .OTHER CHAPTERS ARE NOW IN PROGRESS **

"Hey Sky long time no see" a familiar voice said. As Sky turned around he stood there in shock of who he had just laid eyes on, before he could even

speak Bloom walked back to him looking at the person wondering why she was here and who the hell was she? "I'm back" Bloom said eyeing down

the girl ".Ummm Sky who is she" the girl asked with an annoyed voice. "Well excuse me I'm his WIFE"! Bloom exclaimed."OHHHH so you are the

infamous Bloom every one keeps talking about"."Yes I am Bloom answered and may I ask who are you"? "Sorry for being so rude but I'm sure Sky

told you about me before" she said ,whiles Sky stood in the middle of them knowing what was about to happen next ,"ok where should I start I'm

Victoria Sky's ex-wife" ".EX-WIFE Bloom shouted" looking at Sky as if she was going to tear off his head ."Sky care to explain this to me" Bloom

demanded. "Well it all started when I was 15 going on 16 and my parents thought I was old enough to marry, so I ended up marrying Victoria, but

the marriage only lasted two months and that's where Diaspro came in and then I met you" he said trying not to make her even more mad .Bloom

looked at the floor, "Sky how come you never told me about this", "we said no more secrets". "Bloom I no and I am very sorry I guess I just didn't

want you to worry". "So what the hell do you think I'm going to do now Sky" she asked. "Oh" Victoria interrupted "did I forget to mention that Skys

parents are letting me stay in the palace for a few months". Bloom glared at her then at Sky and walked away. "You no you are not making this

situation any better right" Sky said to Victoria walking off to go and find Bloom. "I no I no" Victoria whispered to herself with a smirk on her face.

* * *

ok its a bit short but im working on the next chapters i will post them after i get a few more reviews like at least 6- 10 more kk THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Now What?

Bloom ran as fast as she could but still Sky caught up with her. "Bloom please wait I'm sorry I hadn't told you about her before" he said holding her hand tightly not wanting to let her go. "Sky it's too late now." "Wait what do you mean it's too late." "I'm not staying here with Diaspro and that Victoria girl living here" she said snatching her hand from his grip ,then running off to the nearest space craft before Sky could catch up with her again. "Take me home please" she told the caption with tears rolling down her face rapidly.

"Bloom wait" Sky shouted running after her who was no were in sight any more. he stopped when he felt a rough tug .Even though Sky didn't see the persons face he swung his fist determined to hit any thing in its path . "Hey" the voice shouted dodging the punch before getting hit smack in the jaw. "Haven't your parents ever told you that violence is never the answer'? "Brandon dude I thought you were… someone…. else." "What are you doing here" Sky asked. "It's after 8 and I have to work now that _your_ back." I'll catch up with you later I have to talk to Bloom." "No Sky, how she ran off she just needs some time to think'. "How do you know? Sky asked. "That's just a girl thing."So how was your honeymoon? Brandon asked changing the subject with a dirty look on his face while at the same time following Sky to the throne room. "It was great but you no every time Bloom and I are alone something or _someone_ has to ruin it". Brandon looked at him confused, dude I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Victoria showed up" Sky spat at him . Wait Victoria the freak chick your parents made you marry like four or five years ago Brandon questioned, oh man that's bad." Yea I know that's why I need to talk to Bloom now" he said .Yea I guess, but at least wait a while, let her cool off first or she might rip off your head Brandon replied grinning. Then Sky stopped and stared at him angrily .I…..I see why your stressed out though .Exactly and now Bloom hates me …I mean even though she has every right to be mad at me ,but I still have to explain it properly to her, and on top of all of that I think she pregnant .dude you knocked her up Brandon asked in shock. I don't know .Man I'm so glad I'm not you Brandon said patting his best friend on the back

On planet sparks

Ding dong the fancy door bell echoed through the palace as Blooms finger gently brushed up against it .Then slowly opened with the butler behind it .Good evening your majesty he said .Hi Frank are my parents here. Well your father is off the planet to attend a very important meeting and you mother is in the library reading her favorite book…. again. Thanks bloom said with the tears on her face almost dried up .Mom Bloom called out and her voice echoed in the distance sweet heart is that you. Yea its me. I over here Bloom. How are you she greeted her daughter with a hug. Were you crying, what happened. its a long story but I wanted to ask you if I could stay here for a while of course honey your welcome to stay here as long as you want .Wait your staying here by yourself where's Sky . umm he's on Erakylon . Seeing the look on her daughters face she didn't push the subject .So are you umm …..her mother couldn't quite finish the sentence. Am i what? Well are you pregnant that sentence made her think of Sky .I'm not sure well what are you waiting for she said making her way to the dresser. Mom I don't feel like taking a pregnancy test now I just want to go in my room and relax a bit. Miriam smiled at her sure sweetie just call me when you're ready she said pulling her in for a hug .

Sky walked in to the throne room furious with what his parents had just recently agreed to. Son your back Erendor said happy to see his son. So where's Bloom Samira asked she went back home he nearly shouted trying to keep calm .Tell me something why the hell would invite Victoria here when Diaspro already stays here and you both know how Bloom is with her yet you bring another one here. Sky try and understand Victoria was having family problems and we said we would help her Sky placed his hand on his forehead trying to think of what to do next .Sky honey what's wrong his mother asked standing up and walking towards him well its just that she showed up on our honeymoon and since I never told bloom about her and now she's mad at me sky why did you do that. To be honest I sort of forget about Victoria, I mean it was a while ago .It doesn't matter u need to talk to her and fix this so go up to your room and get some rest, so you can go see her first thing in the morning .No I cant wait that long I'm going to see her tonight I think I might no where she is he said exiting the room to look for Brandon to help him

Bloom laid on the bed thinking deeply about Sky and how much she missed him already "why would he do this to me again" she thought I thought he loved me what if we brake up for good and I'm pregnant well at least I think I'm pregnant what will I do the thought of it made her start crying again I'm going to be a terrible mother she said smothering her face on the pillow .She suddenly sat up when she herd a knock on her room door .Bloom sweetie someone's here to you .She smoothed out her hair and quickly whipped the tears from her face ok tell them they could come in . Surprise the group of female voices screamed rushing in all hugging bloom which they haven't seen I a while. How are you Layla asked. I'm okay Bloom replied trying not to cry. So bloom how was your honey moon Stella asked elbowing her with a smirk on her face. Actually it was great and it was so romantic .But can we not talk about that right now. But why not Flora asked isn't that how it supposed to be ,when you come back we talk about all those hot steamy nights you spend together Stella joked Stella c'mon she don't want to talk about it Musa defended Bloom. Bloom sweetheart what's going on you know you can tell us anything were your best friends you can trust us Flora said .You know what your right I need to get this off my chest okay um …wait Bloom was cut off by Musa. Tell us the whole story after we change our clothes. Why are you changing clothes? Your mom invited us to spend a few days here to comfort you .awe she did .Yes I did. Her mother said leaning up against the door frame.  
You think I'm going to let my only daughter sit here and cry her eye balls out all night I had to do something about that .Now let's start this slumber party she practly yelled .Wait mom your staying with us .Yea why not I'm young to and I want to know what you young ladies are up to nowadays don't worry I won't tell anyone.

The girls were back waiting for Bloom to finish up her story so like I was saying she said with the girls including her mother was sitting in a circle on the floor like she was telling a scary story. He never told me about him having a relationship before Diaspro and on top of that she has the balls to bring her skinny self on that boat and introduce herself to me and what their status was .To be honest if it wasn't for my stomach spinning like crazy I would have already told her about how she looks or fling her over the railing. Wait why your stomach was spinning? Tecna asked curious. Um I guess I was seasick at the time .Yea rite. Mariam said from the circle and everyone looked at her in shock. What? Everyone knows she's pregnant. She's pregnant? Stella repeated .No Stella I'm not. Well you're not sure .Her mother told her .OMG she pregnant they all screamed running around the room like they were crazy .Bloom just take a pregnancy test just in case Musa told her .Just in…. case….. what… I'm pregnant Bloom practlally screamed with tears streaming down her face .Bloom honey what's wrong her mother pulled her into her embrace. It's just that I think I'm pregnant for true but I don't want to be without him mom .Bloom hunn you no he loves you and will do anything to be with you again, so take the test and well go on from there.

With Sky

So Sky what are you going to do Brandon asked helping Sky pack some cloths. Well we have to first find out where she is .I know for sure that she in 1of 3 places either on Sparks on earth or probably with Stella. You call Stella whiles I call her and see if she answers her phone and try to locate her .Sky you sure about this .Yea I am positive I want to do this, I need to know where she is. Okay stocker. Brandon replied receiving himself a blow to his head with Sky's pillow. I can't reach Stella rite now, she's not answering her phone but I'll again try later .Okay blooms not on earth with her adoptive parents Vanessa told me she hadn't seen her since the wedding ,and I don't think she will have any reason to go to Magix anymore.

With the girls

Okay I've got four different types so we definitely can't go wrong with this. Mariam told her daughter .So you expect me to pee on all of them? Bloom asked trying to find every excuse not to go along with this. No just pee in a cup an dip all of them in it .Bloom rolled her eyes not believing her mother is putting her through this .Okay whatever you say bloom replied picking up everything and walking towards the bathroom. Suddenly every one hears this vibrating sound looking around the room to see where it was coming from .Oh sorry it's me Stella assured them and with that she got up from the floor and went to the nearest corner excuse me it's no other than the love of my life the….uhhhh Stel we don't care she was cut off by Layla whiles everyone else laughed at her. Playfully she stuck out her tongue at them .Hey babe what's up she answered into the phone I'm good he told her and you ,I'm absolutely incredafablous now that you've called. So I was calling to see where you are .Oh how sweet of you I'm on Sparks,Blooms having a sleepover .Oh okay just wondering I'll call you later, he told her and then hung up .Okay Stella thought to herself .Who was that Tecna asked .Oh I was trying to tell you but miss sassy pants cut me off she said looking in Laylas direction ,anyways it was just Brandon. What did he want? Flora questioned .He just wanted to know where I was .And what did you tell him Musa jumped in the convocation .What is this 20 questions Stella spat at them just answer the question they all spat back .Well I told him I was on sparks with Bloom .uhhhhh Stella what did you tell him that for?Bloom shouted from behind the bathroom doors that was in her room .Um because he peeked through the door ,Stella think… where would he be at this kind of time and what would he be doing? He would be on Erakylon working as usual .Exactly why would he call in the middle of work. To see where you were ? So what are you saying .I'm trying to say don't you think Sky put him up to this it's a bit obvious .Tssssss Bloom its not always about you, you no. Stella she sort of has a point . everyone knows how determine Sky is when it comes down to Bloom .Mariam said reassuring them .Okay so your telling me he was just…. using ….me Stella screwed up her face .Pretty much Musa laughed. Bloom then walked out the bathroom with a scared look on her face. Bloom sweetie what did it say her mother asked her excited .Mom patience they all said I have to wait like about five to six minutes. Can't wait she replied .So bloom how do you feel right now knowing that you could be pregnant with you and Skys first child .Her mother asked. Well to tell you the truth I'm pretty nervous and at the same time my mind is wondering about what kind of family this baby is going to be raised in .What do you mean ,about you and Sky Tecna asked and at that she shook her head yes. Bloom come on you no Sky ,better than us and I know for sure that Sky won't let his marriage be ruin just like that. Stella told her whiles pulling her in for a hug. I no Stella I just cant believe he did this to me. Sweetie you need to talk to him her mother told causing tears to flow down her daughters cheeks also hugging her awwwww group huuugggg the rest of the girls said in chorus and hugging Bloom and laughing and then all falling down because they later lost their balance. Girls thank you so much, you always no how to make me feel better,and with that they heard the ringing sound of the timer and looked at Bloom .She got up and said well girls this is it and walked towards the dresser.

* * *

hey its me again sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyy for taking sooo long i forgot my password and just found it but my next problem is that school is open and i am verry busy and wont have enough time to write more so dont expect a next chapter soon but i am so sorry about that and thank you every one who read my story and liked it .. much love to every one oh and happy new year!


	6. Back Together!

_Blooms POV_

I closed my eyes and inhale then exhale so much that I started to feel dizzy .I looked at my mom and told her "I can't do this I'm too scared to look" . "Bloom it's not that bad, either it will be negative or positive, that's the problem mom I don't think I want it to be yes anymore, I just …..Uh I don't know .Bloom come on let's get this done and over with ,Stella ,Tecna Musa and Mariam each held one of the tests .You ready Layla ask Bloom . She slowly shook her head yes .

Negative Stella said, also negative tecna continued, this one's negative too musa told her. Mom? bloom asked its positive. What? You mean to tell me that 3 is negative and the last one is pos…..i…tive. Well yea bloom" her mother told her. "All this means is we don't know if you're pregnant or not". And I'll make a doctor's appointment rite now she said rushing to go find the doctors number.

"So bloom what are you gonna do" stella asked .Well if I am pregnant I'm definitely gonna keep it .but if I'm not then I guess if Sky and I are still together I'll see what he wants to do .Wait wait wait bloom what are you talking about stop being a drama queen you two _just_ got married you're not giving up on your marriage already Flora told her .Yea flo is rite Bloom you didn't get this far in your relationship to break up already because of one stupid situation Musa told her .come on bloom don't be like me your exzeating too much Stella said.

Hey girls someone's here to see Bloom , so maybe we should let them talk a bit Mariam said walking into the room with Sky and Brandon behind her . "Bandon honey I knew you were coming to see me" Stella said running towards him excited dragging him out the room to tell him about her day .Well I guess we'll let you two talk Layla said with the rest of the girls following her and closing the door behind them.

There was a huge amount of minutes of just…. silence .Bloom continued standing there not saying a word or even looking at Sky until he broke the awkward silence and said "um….. Bloom I know your mad at me right now but I can't take you not talking to me so please say something" .What the hell do you want me to say after what you did to me she spat at him ,moving to sit on the bed .O….k..a…y not the answer I was looking for but, truthfully I am very sorry for not telling you about her from the start I guess I was caught up in trying to protect you from diaspro that I forgot about _her. _

"Yea you no better than to say her name" Bloom replied to him . "Bloom come on have pity on me what do you want me to do" .I don't want you to do anything , at first all I wanted was for you to hurt the same way you hurt me ….but I love you too much to think that way about you .Sky slowly moved and sat next to Bloom . "Bloom I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did trust me I am" he said taking her hands in his , "is there anything I can do to make you forgive me again" . "Sky all I want from you is to love me like you always do …and no more secrets" she told him and kissing him on his cheek. "I promise" he said kissing her back but on her lips "oh and one more thing I am not staying on Erakylon with that girl living there" Bloom reassured him . "I thought you might say something like that so I'm staying with you". "Like with me here on Sparks" "yea". "O.M.G Sky I love you so much" she told him and hugging him so much causing them to fall on the pillows ,and besides if I don't stay with you who would go to the doctor with you tomorrow . "How did you know about that" she asked him confused . "Your mom told me first thing as I walked in the door that you might be pregnant and she made a doctor's appointment".then he drifted off in to a complete silence mode , "so….Bloom do you love me again" ? "Who said I stopped" she answered wrapping her hands around him and kissing him passionately yet loving the make out session

_**Later that night**_

_Skys POV_

I laid next to bloom in her room whos silent breathing I could barely hear ,which told me she wasn't asleep because she usually has a little snore to back up her breathing ,and when I realized this I knew something was wrong .So I took a chance and said "Bloom you okay ,she turned over on her next side and said "yea im alright. How did you know I was awake" "um it just a lucky guess" I replied . "Bloom something's bothering you and your not telling me what .Ok I admit it something _is_ bothering me actually its killing me ,Sky you need to tell me more about this girl .I mean you were married to her which mean you two did the _unthinkable_ but yet you told me you were a virgin .There was a moment when that long phrase echoed in my head for what seemed like years . "Bloom you come to tell me you were awake all night, its about 3oclock in the morning and that's what you've been thinking about" . "Well yes Sky it been on my mind ever since you came here" .Well bloom to tell you the truth we were only married for couple months and we never did anything. "So you're telling me you lived with her and even slept in the same bed but never ever did anything never touched each other or nothing she practally shouted .I didn't say that of course I touched her but it wasn't to the point where I wanted to go any further. Do you even believe me? I'm sorry I put you through this stress Bloom . "Sky you know what I'm sorry too she said sitting up , for making you feel guilty about a petty situation because I had previous relationships that I didn't tell you about either sigh I think I'm just over reacting a bit because at the end of the day I've got the ring now" she told him flashing it in his face and grinning "and I'm keeping it no matter what ,but now you have to make it up to me and I'll try make it up to you" she told him with a smirk on her face. "Okay what do I have to do" . "well I want you to kiss me" .that's it just a kiss. no not just a kiss, kiss me like you've never kissed me before. o….k..ay if you insist he said cupping her face and bringing her closer to his warm muscular body which she didn't mind being extremely close to .He then gently placed his lips on hers which immediately send shivers down her body. He then deepened the kiss and wraped his hands around her waist which caused her to rest her hands on his chest moving on top of him, not wanting to stop from kissing but stopped in the middle of the kiss to catch a breath whiles his hands were wondering all over her body from front to back , his lips move from hers and moved downwards to her neck which he practically nibbled on then sucking on her skin then he moved down her body continuing to kiss her in places that caused her to moan "sky!" she cried out as he continued to work his magic he then moved his hands up her dress tugging on her underwear to let her know what he was about to do . "Wait Sky we can't do this" she told him breathing a little heavy . "Why not?" he asked . "I have guest here" . "So it's not like they're up listening to us" . "I guess your rite" .an with that he finish what he was about to do to her ….

Sorry for taking sooo long but school takes up alllooottt of my time now a days but im sure to finish this story before summer is over

Thanxso much for reading and please review so i could no if i should write more or not XOXOX


	7. Lets Talk

Blooms POV

I woke up the next morning with my body in major pain but at the same time I felt happy mainly because my hubby was back, not that he was gone because it was me who was gone… any way you know what I mean. I turned over with my hand swinging to feel for Sky but to my dismay he wasn't there. I sat up quick because I knew without a doubt that Sky was here last night . "Sky" I called out . Guys she's awake I hear a voice whisper. Before I could even blink properly the girls all bull rushed in my room and locked the door behind them. Then my mind ran back to last night and I didn't remember putting any cloths back on ,so I dragged the blanket shyly all the way to my neck. "Girls what are you doing in here" they all jumped on my bed staring in my face.

"Bloom are you …naked under there Layla asked sarcastically and laughing.

"Why do you care" I snapped at her

" ohh so you did do what I think you did" Flora said

"Duhh Flora didn't you hear her oh Sky harder!" Stella said causing all the girl to laugh. Bloom looked at them in shock

"Oh my God I sounded like that?" She questioned

"So you did sleep with him?" Musa asked catching Bloom in their trap

"You set me up" Bloom smiled at them.

"yea we did" Musa told her .

So give us all the detts how was it ,and didn't you two came in here from about 10oclock what all were you talking about an how did yall make up and why isn't any one answering my questions ? calm down Stell give me time to answer them but before I do have any of you seen Sky ? He went to Eracklyon now answer my questions.

WHAT? Bloom shouted hopping out of the bed "oh I do have on cloths" she thought.

Stella stop lying , he's rite down stairs getting something to eat Tecna reassured Bloom , well I had to lie because she wasn't going to answer my questions and look for him .Well she would have been all worried up or nothing Flora agreed with Tecna .

Girls please don't argue Bloom said trying to calm them down . They all stopped and looked at her in excitement and shock at the same time. "Okay I say I'll answer your questions so stop looking at me like that."

"Bloom are you allergic to something" Flora asked .

"Flora don't be so gullible it a hicky" Layla told her ,look like somebody's been very naughty Musa said in a teasing voice . "Well at least you two had fun last night" Stella complained, because I didn't. First a sleep over without Boom then Brandon had an emergency call form his parents so I had to call it a night and go sleep but you two have been up all night sucking each other like a pack of vampires . Bloom blushed at her comment.

"Bloom why the door is locked" Sky asked turning the knob on the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"'

"Just give us one minute Sky" Stella answered back .

"Stella ?" he questioned ,come on girls let him in Bloom said. No way, were not done with you Layla protested." So Bloom" Tecna started "yea" Bloom answered paying attention to what she had to say .

How are you supposed to go to the doctor like that .

"oh my god I forgot about the doctor, what time it is Bloom said rushing to go in the bathroom to start the shower let me check Tecna told her. Its 11:45, what time is your appointment. "It's at 12 I'll talk to you girls later I have to get ready ." "Not fair you didn't tell us what happened last night" Stella wined . I'll tell you later she said gathering her cloths she was going to wear and closing the door behind her . Okay Bloom if you need us well be on Magix, just call us and we can probably meet up later to tell us the results Layla told her from behind the door ."Okay see you later then" .With that Sky walked in. "Bloom I brought you something to eat and what was that all about ?

"Uh you know the girls they just wanted to know what happened last night" she said walking out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her ,Sky can you please go and get ready my appointment is in a few minutes . "Oh about that" he started "I canceled it. , "What? Why?" she asked

" Because I got up late and you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up ,but I rescheduled for 3oclock. She stood there looking at him frustrated. What? he asked so I rushed the stupidness out of me for nothing she whined . Well at least your super smart now and clean he commented moving towards her "well thanks to you for telling me so late" and I have another quarry, she told him pointing to her neck. He laughed at the mark on her skin . I guess I got a little carried away." "A little" she questioned. "Well you're no so innocent either" he said taking off his shirt and turning facing his back to her "look" showing her the scratch marks on his back. "I did not do that" she told him .Well who did if it wasn't you. She smirked it wasn't my fault said wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. "I get the feeling you love being close to me he told her. "I get that feeling to" she smirked back whiles he kissed her, but before they could get any further …"well I see someone's busy" Mariam said as she stood in the door frame. Mom Bloom exclaimed pushing Sky away of her, what are you doing here ." "Well I so happens to live here" she smiled " I came to see if you two were getting ready to go to the doctor but it looks like you were getting ready to do something else "

"We weren't going any further than that trust me" Bloom said looking at Sky with a grin who blushed and looked away .

At the Doctors

"I'm so scared" Bloom said after the doctor walked out of the room .

Why? Sky asked "more than likely your pregnant" . Well actually not really when I took the store bought test only 1 of 4 was positive so it might be more of a chance that I might not be. I hope so Sky said under his breath hoping Bloom wouldn't hear him . "What" she asked "I didn't say any thing reassured her.

You said I hope so… meaning you hope I'm not pregnant? I didn't mean it like that

Thanks for being there for me she said hoping down from the checkup table and storming out the room. "Bloom" Sky said angrily whiles at the same time grabbing a hold of her arm will you stop being so dramatic and listen to me. "Dramatic!oh now I'm dramatic but you weren't saying that when you were hopping in my bed " she shouted "your making it seem like it was a onetime thing, but none of those times contraception never came up, so I guess that's what you really wanted so I just went along with it. I don't care Sky just let me go she said struggling to get out of his grip . Can you just be more mature for once and stop running away from your problems …. "what" she asked him in shocked " well it's the truth and I'm getting sick of it" she stood there staring at him "I cant believe you just said that let me go . Bloom wait can we talk about this somewhere else" "why" she yelled aggravated "you said what you had to say what else more is there to say" she continued walking off with tears racing down her face.

Skys pov

I walked outside which led me to the rear garden of the Castle, and as I opened the door the icy cold air rushed in .I knew exactly where I would find her, so I proceeded and walked hoping my heart was right I stopped, took a deep breath and walked towards the swan fountain where I saw her .Her back facing me and it looked like her fingers were swirling around in the water .I slowly walked closer after I saw her sitting there .As I got near I could hear her sobbing ,could it be she was still upset from this morning? I sat next to her , but with not a word coming from my mouth still she continued to cry. Bloom? I finally said she looked up her eyes freshly wet and fire red my heart skipped a beat because I didn't know she was taking this so serious. She looked like she was about to faint from dehydration I felt bad knowing this was all my fault and she probably hated me .What do you want Sky ? She said struggling for breath. " I've been looking all over for you" I said trying to change the subject " well now you found me" she spat back. Bloom look I just want to know if your still mad at me .

Blooms POV

Hearing his voice just made the tears flow down my face, I looked him straight in the eyes knowing that he felt my pain "yes I'm mad at you but at the same time no…Sky what happened to us" she said still crying "we use to be the perfect couple but now that were married everything has been going downhill from there ."

"Bloom I've always had feelings for and ever since I got to know you those feelings became unbearable to control that's why I married you, because I'm in love with you. I never felt like this with any other girl ,like I would go crazy without you next to me and if you wanted a baby then I'm okay with that "So why did you tell me you didn't want it" she questioned.

"I never said that, I said I wasn't ready, but if you're pregnant then I'm going have to deal with it, I'm here for you . "Sky I'm not mad at you just because of what you said this morning….. it also because of what you did, look" she said showing him her arm. He stood there staring at her arm no words able to come out of his mouth. "I did that" he asked shocked holding and stretching out her arm as if it was a premature baby made out of some type of expensive glass. "I've been trying to tell you stop but you wouldn't let go "

Bloom I…. I didn't know I was hurting you I'm so sorry come with me "where are you taking me" she asked stanching her arm back. "To get ice to put on it and carry you to a doctor" she giggled "why are you laughing this is serious I hurt you over something stupid" she looked at him ,smiled and snapped her fingers and the red and blue ring around her arm was gone "what the hell!" Was his reply " it was fake" he asked "yep and if you took just another half an hour longer pictures would've been all over facebook" he looked at her lost of words . "Wait wait wait lets back track a bit those burses on your arm were fake and you would've made me seem like some type of psycho abuser husband" he asked her confused. "Sort of yea and you wasn't holding me that tight" "wow remind me never to hurt you again" she smiled at his comment "Bloom all jokes aside sigh I'm sorry for not telling you how I really felt about you getting pregnant and"… he was cut off "Sky don't apologize it me who needs to be doing that I didn't even ask you I guess I was just going along with it because our parents agreed that it was our best bet and even when you were telling how you felt I guess I got offended because to me it seemed like you were telling me to get rid of our baby when you were just telling me how you felt, and I guess I was a bit immature to walk out and leave instead talking to you he smiled at her and said " you know I love you rite" she blushed at the sound of his voice "how could you not" she replied returning a smile and kissed him on the cheek right then his phone began to ring

I wonder who it is he asked himself as he proceeded to get it out his jacket pocket hello he said in to the phone sorry about that …..is there anything I can do ….sure …..okay….What are you sure?….. I guess later on …. ok bye and with that he hung up "who was that Bloom asked curiously" "it was your doctor remember this morning after you took the test you walked out so you never got to see the results" "ohh so what now ." "well if you want I could tell you what it said "wait she gave you the results" bloom asked shocked "yea" he answered she took a deep breath "okay" I'm ready . According to doctor Ordelli you areeeeeee ….. "Sky stop it she giggle your making me nervous" okay okay well your pregnant !

OH MY GOSH really she screamed "yea really she said you are a few week" she snuggled up under him which he automatically reacted to by wrapping his arms around her

I can't believe it were going to be parent" she said "are you happy" she asked him ,"of course how could I not be happy that I have a chance to be a father" she smiled

"I love you Sky " "how could you not" he smiled quoting her .

I no they just came from their honeymoon but I just needed to jump a few weeks so it might make a little more sence later on I am deffiently planning on finishing this but I suck at typing so its like bored sitting at the computer to write thanks to all who read my story Please R


	8. Revenge!

On Erakylon

Okay Victoria so this is the room you'll be staying at in the main time"

"Thank you your majesty I really appreciate what you're doing for me, despite how your son feels about me by the way where is he?"

"He and his wife are….. well taking an extended honeymoon for now" she lied, they should be back soon but I want you to meet someone" Queen Samiria said as she knocked on the door next to the room she was standing by .

"Oh good evening your majesty" a light and feminine voice said as she opened the door .

"Victoria I'd like you to meet Diaspro ,she will be you next door neighbor. Diaspro I want you to show Victoria around get to know her and then in three days she whispered at exactly 12oclock midnight I want you both to meet me in the guest room on the third floor I have something to discuss with you something you will both get rewarded in at the end if you are successful and at the same time take pleasure in she told them as she walked away.

"What the hell you're looking at" Diaspro asked the girl

"Humph a dumb blond" Victoria snapped at her

"Excuse me I'm rich you can't talk to me like that"

"um just in case you didn't no I'm rich too, I'm so rich I could buy you in a heartbeat, but trust me I don't want to from the looks of it your just another stuck up B***H of a princess. I see why Sky broke up with you your attitude sucks.  
"If you didn't know he broke up with you first for ME"

Victoria shot her a death glare

"Hum sassy" Diaspro smiled at her. I like you we are going to be best friends unpack and then you can come in my room I have a lot to tell you . but first what do you think she wants us to do"

"I don't know but I hope I get to see Sky soon I saw him on the boat and he is quite sexy now its intresting what a few years can do ."

Why do you want to see him soo bad you do no he doesn't like you especially now that you made his sweet Bloom upset" what are you talking about that girl name Bloom will be out of his life quicker than you can say Victoria is awesome just like he booted me out of his life. All I ever wanted is to be with him but no he suddenly doesn't like me anymore.

So may I ask why you are telling me all of this I really don't want to hear about some random girl I have never heard about talk about how she was married to Sky. Diaspro said helping Victoria carry her bags in the room .so why did you two break up .Victoria asked?

I don't know you have to ask him but one thing I know for sure is that I will get Sky back no matter what it takes.  
What do you mean like get Bloom out of the picture?  
Exactly.

On sparks

Bloom I … what are you doing? Sky asked confused.

I'm packing; I want to go back to Eracklyon

"Why" he asked

"Because that's my husband's home and I don't want to take him away from that."

"What do you mean if we go I will be taking you away from you home it basically the same thing you know" Sky answered her. Baby I think we should stay here at least until things cool down with Diaspro and Victoria. He explained

Sky I don't think I should have to move from Eracklyon just because of your ex's I want to live there raise a family there like it suppose to be. Not here in my parent's house, plus you're the king I don't want to take you away from your kingdom.

"He smiled at her "I really don't know how I lived my life without you."


End file.
